User talk:SodaCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JennyVincent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 02:48, July 8, 2010 :Hey McJeff! Thank's for the welcome! I've seen you around in the Bully Wiki, and I'm very happy to join! :JennyVincent 02:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Jenny Vincent Note Please do not create forums topics on article space. If you wish the Make your own Bully character topic to be revived in the forums, then tell me and I will revive it. Dan the Man 1983 20:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry, I didn't know Jenny Vincent 21:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hold on, I tried to make my own, but the page was locked. Are you mad at me, I honestly didn't mean to break any rules, I just thought it would be helpful. Jenny Vincent 22:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC)User:JennyVincent ::No I am not mad at you, the page is locked cause it is semi protected from unregisted and new users. Give it a few days and you'll be able to post your character. Dan the Man 1983 23:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok! :) Thanks! Jenny Vincent 23:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Jenny Vincent User:JennyVincent Creating your own Bully Character I think Dan the man deleted it, too bad I was getting really excited about it. Maybe you could try to post it again, or talk to him about why he did it. Kateharrington 20:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :If she posts it again, she will be blocked for 24 hours, since I have told her not to post forum topics on the main wiki. Dan the Man 1983 20:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways, I have restored the old topic in the forums. Dan the Man 1983 20:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry I didn't see your note, I think we might have posted around the same time. And thank you. Kateharrington 21:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::No worries. Dan the Man 1983 21:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, new question. How do I add my own, its not letting me edit, or add anything. It says its locked. Kateharrington 21:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is because you're a new user, in the meantime do some editing, and in a few days you'll be able to post on it. Dan the Man 1983 21:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I missed that forum. I'm sure my sister had good intentions. Bullygirl 23:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Bullygirl ::::::::Hmmmmmm, you 3 are friends then? Dan the Man 1983 23:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Not really, Bullygirl's my sister. But, I'd be happy to be friends with Kateharrington, too! JennyVincent23:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Jenny Vincent :::::::::Oh thanks Jenny. I'd like to be friends with you too! (despite that you're a greaser.) Maybe we might be able to intermingle stories! We could be roommates! Haha lame idea right. Sometimes I get so weird, especially when ideas run away with my brain. Kateharrington 03:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm okay, so where are you girls from? Dan the Man 1983 00:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :New York Bullygirl 00:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Bullygirl ::Okay cool, well happy editing. Dan the Man 1983 00:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, you too. JennyVincent says thank-you, too. Bullygirl 00:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Bullygirl :::Thanks Kate! Actually, I think that's an excellent idea! A friendship exception between preppies and greasers, that would be cool! JennyVincent 16:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Jenny Vincent :::I agree, I think this is going to be awesome! Kateharrington 20:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey there! When posting comments on a talk page, could you sign your comments using four tildes like this ~~~~ Dan the Man 1983 21:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Inspired Ok so I after I finished reading what you have posted for your story, I came up with this. Let me know what you think, get rid it when you're finished.Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I loved it! I edited a few parts out though, I'm not really the type to use long words... :) Anyway, thanks! Jenny Vincent 03:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thats awesome, but hey. in the story its a bit longer after Jimmy arrives before he fights russell in the hole. Halloween hasn't even happned yet. Now Halloween could be what Johnny is asking Jenny to do with him. Then two days after Halloween could be the fight in the hole. I get with Russell a day after the fight in hole, and I'm with Jimmy for a week before I dump him for Russell. (ok its more of a mutual agreement)Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh you're right! I got so caught up in the Johnny story! That is so like me... wait, Johnny is asking me to do with him? Ok, anything else? Thanks for the Halloween reminder! Jenny Vincent 03:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol, he could ask you to get dressed up with him and the other greasers and work on cars. (You won't see me that night, I will be at a halloween dance at the Harrington House. I had asked Jimmy to come but he said he hated dances.)Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Kk, I'm on it. Jenny Vincent 03:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh and one more thing. Halloween is also the day Ernest gets voted in as President with Jimmy's help. And Jimmy gets noticed in causing problems between the last day you have written, and Halloween. November 1st is the day Gary stages the coup (and I don't know about it ahead of time.) I'll post you a conversation (that i inicailly had written it to be with Christy, but you'll be better) when we get to 2 days after the Hole. LOL I'm going to have to write all night to catch up to you now.Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha, sorry. I type pretty fast, and when I get a writing project I get obsessive :) thanks! I keep forgetting everything in the game! You're a life saver! Jenny Vincent 03:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh its not your fast writing thats my problem. Its that I am 6 month behind you. I have to write 6 months worth of content before I can even catch up to where you started. *Sigh* Oh well. I get pretty obessive. And if I have some caffine I may even surpass you by morning.Kateharrington 03:59, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Right... there I go again gettin caught up! Lol. Anyway, I think we have some pretty big time differences, you're usually on by the time I go to sleep... Jenny Vincent 04:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm in Oregon. I think you're like 4 or 5 hours ahead of me.Kateharrington 04:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 3. So you're right at 9:00? Jenny Vincent 04:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah, thats right.Kateharrington 04:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You should ask him about me. HEHEHEHE! Kateharrington 23:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You mean Jimmy? Or Johnny? Jenny Vincent 23:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy. Johnny is yours. I want to see what Jimmy says to you about me. Kateharrington 23:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I get Johnny <3 lol jk. Kk, I'll add that right now Jenny Vincent 23:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I had another stroke on inspiration: What do you think? Kateharrington 00:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) That was GREAT! It was so touching how you fell for Russell! Jenny Vincent 00:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I wrote it just after I really started liking Russell in the game. I've had it for a long while now. Um. also just more info on my character, I felt my life was and would forever be content with Derby, but then I started wanting what people in books and movies had, so I promised him that if he let me date other guys in high school, I would come back and marry him someday (that promise gets broken obviously). I felt an infatuation with Jimmy, which I had never experienced before. "The infatuaion for Jimmy paled in comparisson to the love and adoration I felt for Russell" Kateharrington 00:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? Cool! The part where I fall for Johnny (actually the entire Tenements part of 'Johnny Vincent and New Coventry') I wrote after my 1st time seeing Johnny upset about Lola. I decided she needed a little lesson, Lol. Jenny Vincent 00:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) OH. Watch out. There's a lola in our midst (new user, using Lolas name!) Kateharrington 01:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Haha, that's fine. In the story, Johnny's already my boyfriend, right? LOL. Jenny Vincent 01:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Too True! Kateharrington 01:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) If thats what you want, I understand. Kateharrington 04:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) So we're cool? Jenny Vincent 04:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely. You're still definatly going to be in my story. Kateharrington 04:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) That's good! I'll add it. Jenny Vincent 23:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry Kate. I forgot to edit my story lately. Would you mind if I still put it in? I have it here with me. Jenny Vincent 23:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I think we should be in some classes and we could all become friends. Im not sure I'm just saying ideas we could use. SirLinkalot96 03:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 03:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Hm, just out of curiousity, what clique do you wind up in? Jenny Vincent 04:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Greg is sorta like Jimmy. He's not in a clique but not in the non clique like constantinos or christy, but like his own clique ya know? And can u check out chapter 6 on my story? Greg does something really funny to Hattrick, u should see it! I looked at it, but it's just where Greg goes to New Coventry Jenny Vincent 04:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to label my username, SirLinkalot96 04:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 04:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. my bad. it was chapter 5 i was talking about SirLinkalot96 16:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 16:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) A place to meet. So here's how it goes. I'm trying to learn my way around the school, so when it's time for shop, or gym I'll know where to go. In the process I get ambushed by the preppies. The greasers jump into the fight taking out the enemy and we meet after the fight. Sound good? Sorry. At0micb0mb123 21:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. So, when exactly does this happen? Cuz I think our stories are at different times. Jenny Vincent 21:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Our stories are at the same time. I'm working on the next chapter right now! Keep an eye out for it.At0micb0mb123 21:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) oh ok. I was unsure, since mine's already at the Game in chapter 4 (of Bully) Jenny Vincent 21:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay this may be a problem for me: I'm going to New York City for my dad's friends wedding, so I won't be able to write for a bit. but I'm going to try to sneak my laptop on the trip so I can keep in touch with u guys and work on our stories together. So I think Greg and Jenny should meet during shop. sound good? SirLinkalot96 23:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 23:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and write some ideas for our stories on my message wall. Thanks! SirLinkalot96 23:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 23:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) awesome. lol, i say that too much... hope ur sneaking plan works out. Jenny Vincent 02:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah well bad news jenny: I can't bring my laptop on the trip because at my hotel the Wi-Fi is like 20 bucks an hour! I will only be gone for about two days so I hope I won't miss out on too much. SirLinkalot96 04:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Huh, well that's a rip off. What days will you be gone? Jenny Vincent 04:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm ready to write out the chapter with Greg meeting Jenny. What do you think should happen in auto shop? Should the class go normally or have something happen? Tell me so I can add it. SirLinkalot96 04:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How about Greg's shop partner is out sick so he works with me and Johnny? Jenny Vincent 04:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) That's an awesome idea! I'll add that, but I thought u and Johnny broke up tho when Jimmy beats up Johnny? Or are you back together? SirLinkalot96 04:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'll be gone tomorrow and Friday. I have to go to a wedding. I have to face my worst fear: Suit and tie....... I'm so scared! SirLinkalot96 04:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Lol, sorry about the suit and tie :(. But we didn't, I thought it was too soap-operaish, so it was a dream. Jenny Vincent 04:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay so u guys are still friends? Oh sorry SirLinkalot96 04:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yeah, Jenny and Johnny are still going out. Jenny Vincent 04:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay so Johnny's still protective over you, eh? I think that during shop class Jenny gets partnered up with Greg, and Johnny comes over and accuses me that Greg was hitting on Jenny, which Greg wasn't doing, they were just being friendly toward each other. Then Jenny clears up that Greg wasn't flirting with her. Is it a good idea? SirLinkalot96 14:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Awesome! Jenny Vincent 15:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll write it in 2 days because I don't have a computer with me. I'm leaving my house right now so I won't be on for a couple days Hi, I'm Alice Hi i'm alice i came here from a far away town(wiki), It's called Dead Rising Wiki It's beautiful, full of zombies :D. I had to leave there because i was being bullied. also I LOVE YOU STORIES, uh their so romantic It made cry and I never cry :') i still have some reading to catch up on it though but i think i'll be a fan soon enough Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 08:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Hi Alice! Thanks! That really means alot :). I'm glad you like my story! I hope you won't have to leave the Bully Wiki. Thanks again! Jenny Vincent 15:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Alice, you left another wiki cause you was bullied? Well, welcome to Bully Wiki, despite the wiki's name, there is no bullying here. If anything we are a firm but fair wiki here. Dan the Man 1983 15:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) 2 sexy blogs, 3 birds in a pantry, 4 fat babies, and 5 cliques I updated my blog!!! I added everyone's fave things CLOTHES AND CLOTHE STORES I love youy blog*Subscribes* i read through ALL you have to far although you finished the game story so what are you gonna do now :o :Well, after the game story line, I was going to make up some events over the summer. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll fit into, though. Jenny Vincent 20:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Blog updates I have so updated my blog, check it out and comment :D ive finally finished girl stores, i just need help with boy stores. also ive decieded to make a "Jenny Wolf" storyline as one of my mission ideas i just need your approvals. also i thought of a credits song Golden Life Awesome! Thanks! But, what do you mean by Jenny Wolf storyline? Jenny Vincent 22:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) oh, and I can't hear the song-- it just takes me to the Youtube homepage Jenny Vincent 22:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean adding Jenny wolf as a Character! with her own mini storyline Cool! You just tell me what you want to put in, and I'll check it out. Thanks! Jenny Vincent 22:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Song Is called Golden By Jill Scott I like the song! Jenny Vincent 22:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9 is here!